Karamatsu, quema
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Porqué Karamatsu le abrasaba más que ningún otro sentimiento, quema. Tanto como el fuego, se ahoga y no puede respirar.
¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! ¿Me extrañaron? Puede que sí y puede que no. En fin, sólo quería dejarles este pequeño drabble como es costumbre mía escribir cuándo tengo ganas

Advertencias:

-Relaciones homosexuales e incestuosas explicitas dentro de un ámbito de amor prohibido que, por más cliché, siempre me encanta de escribir.

\- Contenido vulgar. R-18, insinuaciones y un poco más allá de la imaginación lo permite.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, pero creo que eso es obvio xD.

 _ **Quema**_

Era aterrador, sucio y dulce, muy dulce. Aunque quemaba mucho y lo lastimaba, tanto como fuera como adentro.

Asfixiado por una pasión prohibida y una regla de moral que lo consumía sin vergüenza, se sintía sucio consigo mismo. Después de todo, en sus retorcidas entrañas sabía muy adentro, que, quizá no era correcto la manera en cómo lo había querido.

 _ **Cruzando una adyacente impuesta por una sociedad retrograda.**_

 _ **Una regla no escrita.**_

 _ **Una que le imponía no enamorarse de él porqué ambos compartían la misma sangre.**_

Ichimatsu sabía que arrastraba a su hermano en un laberinto retorcido y descomunal dónde jamás podrían escaparse, pero…

Al demonio con eso.

Cuando sus besos chocaban ansiosos Ichimatsu no podía esclarecer ningún otro hecho que no fuera su boca tratando de devorar ansiosamente la de su sextillizo. Cuando sus manos, tibias y suaves, paseaban por debajo de las barreras de su ropa todos los estereotipos de lo correcto se iban y al final, cuando sus cuerpos caían enardecidos sobre esas sábanas lo último en lo que llegaba a pensar Ichimatsu era que si aquello estaba bien.

Porqué entre beso y beso recuperaba una confianza que le era arrebatada.

Entre gemidos quedos y gritos de placer Karamatsu parecía decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Que no importaba si ambos terminaban perdidos y destrozados. Ellos podían estar bien.

Y al final Ichimatsu llegaba a sentirse bien consigo mismo. Olvidando los prejuicios que atrás lo estarían atormentando.

 _Tal vez ese era su castigo._

Porqué Karamatsu le abrasaba más que ningún otro sentimiento.

 _ **Quema.**_

 _ **Tanto como el fuego, se ahoga y no puede respirar.**_

 _Sus labios quemaban._

 _Sus palabras quemaban._

 _Su cuerpo quemaba._

 _Y por último, esa mirada también quemaba._

¡Maldita sea!

Lo odiaba.

-Tú …-Murmuró entre dientes cuándo un malicioso gemido se había deslizado, pronto, sentía que la tela de su ropa se levantaba mostrando la piel blanca de su ombligo. Encorvó las piernas, necesitaba respirar, aire. - Quemas…-Masculló enojado, el ambiente se volvía denso e Ichimatsu perdía la capacidad de sobrevivir en él.

-¿Hm? .-Karamatsu repartía besos prominentes desde el tembloroso ombligo hasta ese cuello delicado que parecía retorcerse bajo su respiración pesada, caliente. Todo su cuerpo se sentía caliente. Las palpitaciones de Ichimatsu respondían a la misma melodía que las suyas. Karamatsu no podía evitar sentirse más enamorado porqué sabía que era él, el verdugo que causaba esas sensaciones, el chico del cuál Ichimatsu a golpes y arañazos trataba de transmitirle que lo amaba, quizá no con palabras pero sus cuerpos lograban transmitirse todo lo que la mente no conectaba.

\- Es el poder de _my love._

-Me quitarás las ganas de hacerlo.

Una melodía enamorada y pequeña que iba decorándose con las respiraciones agitadas de ambos.

La ropa comenzaba a disiparse en el ambiente, los resortes chillaban entre las fuerzas de ambos puesto que ninguno planeaba someterse bajo el otro. Una relación dónde ambos buscaban predominante pero sólo uno lo haría.

Y sería el más apasionado en la relación.

Comenzaban a hundirse en un ambiente de deseo, repleto en efervescencia que se volvía tóxica y leonina dónde corrompían reglas, jugaban a lo prohibido y un poco al amor. Eran amantes, amantes que sólo asomaban las pieles desnudas y recelosas que se ceñían entre ellas para evitar que curiosos fueran a juzgarlos.

Pero entre todo ese lúbrico que dominaba por encima del pecado Ichimatsu sólo llegaba a emerger un pensamiento dentro de su cabeza. Uno que atravesaba en su consciencia y se perdía de nuevo en las mordidas que Karamatsu dejaba y en sus caricias que se dejaban tatuadas con paciencia volvía a aparecer, no lo dejaba tranquilo.

Sólo uno predominaba.

Sólo uno efímero: _**Karamatsu quemaba**_

 _ **Notas finales de la autora.  
**_

¡Te mereces un beso en la mejilla y un súper abrazo por haber leído hasta aquí!


End file.
